


Trainer Trouble

by Cailet



Series: House of Padalecki [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, M/M, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailet/pseuds/Cailet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a family emergency, a replacement fills in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to cry, he missed his regular trainer. Chris had been called away on some kind of family emergency, and wasn’t expected back anytime soon. His Master had arranged for Philip to fill in while Chris was gone.   
“Be good Little One, Listen to Philip.” his Master had told him this morning before kissing his forehead and walking out the door. Jen knelt quietly waiting for his temporary trainer. 

Jen knew it was going to be a bad morning when the new guy, Philip, had shown up, taken one look at the leash sitting on the table, and demanded that he fetch the proper leash, the training one that sent shocks to his collar. Jen hated that one with a passion, and his master said that he didn’t need it anymore, that he was trained enough not to have to use it. When Jen lifted his head to look at Phil and tried to explain, the man slapped him hard across the face for being disrespectful and yelled at him to fetch the proper leash. 

“Spoiled, pampered pets! What a waste of my time. Pets are to be used, not coddled,” Philip muttered under his breath. “You should know by now slave! When I tell you to do something you do it without asking questions or talking back slave. Do not look at me, do not speak without permission. Now fetch me the proper leash!” He thrust the unwanted leash back at Jensen.  
Jensen was just short of crying. Philip had jerked on the leash several times on the way to the gym, causing him to stumble and be shocked. When they got to the gym, he had tied the leash to the treadmill, setting it at a speed that was excessively fast for Jen. Philip hadn’t let him warm up, before tying the leash to the treadmill, setting the speed to something that Jen couldn’t do, on top of the fact that Jen hadn’t had to run with the leash on since the first day. Even then, Chris had left a generous lead on it so Jen could run semi-comfortably. Jensen desperately wanted to ask Philip to put the charm on his collar so that he could run like a normal person, and not be hunched over. Philip tied the leash so short that he was almost strangling himself as he moved, and laughed when Jen tripped. Not only did the leash shock him continually until he could get back on his feet, but he got a small rug burn from the treadmill. The rest of his morning at the gym had gone just as horribly. 

When they got back to their rooms, Jen was in no shape to argue with the man when he had told him to strip and fetch the cable. Jen had been in tears by that point, and did as he was told. His Master no longer made him wear the cable, saying he trusted him not to leave their rooms. Jen didn’t dare tell Philip that, and knew he would be shocked for even trying to unhook it. 

When he looked in the mirror he was grateful that the only marks he could see on his skin was the small rug burn from the treadmill. He assumed that Philip was going to give him a bad report; he only hoped he would be allowed to explain before his Master decided to punish him. Jen did the things he knew were expected of him, took his shower, put his plug back in, and was waiting by the door when his Master came back to their rooms for lunch. 

Jared walked in a few minutes later. Jensen loved it when his Master would run his fingers through his hair; it reminded him a little bit of home and gave him some comfort. He desperately needed that little bit of comfort today. Jen nuzzled in a little bit more than normal, trying to show how much his Master meant to him. 

Jared frowned when he noticed that the cable was attached to his Little One’s ankle. “Ankle. How was your morning Little One?” he asked as he leaned down to kiss his head.

Jen carefully turned around, gently kicked his leg out to rest his foot on his Master’s outstretched hand. “Rough Master, Mister Philip is a harder task master than Mister Chris,” he replied quietly, not wanting to give exact details, and hoping his Master wouldn’t ask.

Jared smiled at him, “Poor Little One. I bet you’re hungry. Come on, let’s see what Sam’s made for us today.” Just as Jensen went to kneel, Jared noticed the rug burn on Jen’s knees. “Little One, what happened?” he stroking Jens knee.

Jen dropped his head, “I tripped on the treadmill, it was going too fast, and I wasn’t able to properly warm up.”

Jared was lost in thought during their meal. Jen quietly ate from his Master’s hand, making sure to thank him and rub his head along his Master’s thigh every now and then. 

Today was one of the few days that Jared decided to take Jen to work with him, instead of leaving him in their room to rest. Jen was lying on a cushion, dozing off, next to his master when Philip walked into the room. When Jen noticed him walking up to the desk, he whimpered, and knelt, hiding his face in Jared’s thigh. Jared looked down and frowned before running his fingers through his Little One’s hair.

“Sire, you wished to see me?” Philip said, bowing before Jared. 

“Yes, I wanted to know how Jensen was for you today. He told me it was a rough morning.”

Philip snorted, “Your pet was defiant and lazy.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at that, “That’s not like Jensen. Chris says he works hard and does more than he asks. Explain what you mean by defiant and lazy.”

“First it, tried to argue with me about the leash I was to use, when I demanded that it fetch me the proper one. It had a hard time doing all of the exercises I told it to do, it even fell down while running, and complained before being reminded not to talk to its betters without permission.”

Jared looked down at Jen, still stroking his hair. “Is this true Little One?”

Jen braced himself for what he assumed was coming, lifted his head to meet Jared’s eyes. “Yes Master. I did try to tell him that you left the leash out, and that I hadn’t switched it. I tried to do what he told me to, but it was too hard, more than what Mister Chris has me do. I hadn’t been allowed to warm up before starting to run, and the leash was too short for me to run properly.” 

Jared looked at the trainer, lifting an eyebrow, “You didn’t have him warm up before starting the training session? He was wearing a leash while running? He could have been hurt worse than the skinned knees he received.”

Philip shrugged his shoulders, “I assumed it warmed up before I got there. It should have been ready to work. How else was I supposed to control it if not by the use of a training leash?”

“What was wrong with the leash I left out? Jensen is well behaved, and no longer needs a training leash to be led anywhere in the castle.”

“I’m sorry Your Highness; I assumed it had fetched the leash. I haven’t worked with your slave before and took precautions to protect myself by using the training leash. Most new pets aren’t well behaved.”

Jared stared at the man, “Are you that scared of a 14 year old boy? He won’t hurt you. Tomorrow you will use the leash I set out, and have him warm up before you have him work out. Do not tie his leash to the machines, I have given permission for the charm to be used while he is at the gym. All of this should have been in the notes that Chris had left for you. Make sure you review the notes before tomorrow morning. There had better not be any marks on Jensen tomorrow, or you will suffer. Understand, or do I need to supervise tomorrow’s session?”

“Yes Sire, I understand. No Sire you won’t need to supervise.” 

“Good. Now leave us.” Philip bowed again before turning to leave.

Jared leaned down to kiss the top of Jen’s head once Philip had left the room. “Sorry Little One, but he’s the only person I could get to come on such short notice, and I don’t want you to miss your morning sessions. I don’t know how long Chris will be out for.” Jared sighed, “I don’t understand why he doesn’t like you. I’ll see if I can find someone else. Can you work with him for a couple of days Little One?”

Jensen smiled up at his master, relieved that he wouldn’t have to put up with the man for very long. “Yes Master, I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will Little One, You’re my good boy.”

Jen lay down again, smiling and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

He hadn’t been treated like this since Alistair. His Master was kind to him; Chris and Sam treated him as a normal person for the most part. However, Philip was worse than yesterday. True he didn’t demand that Jensen fetch the training leash, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t tug on the leash. He had Jen do a quick warm up routine before turning on the treadmill; at least Philip had used the shocking charm instead of tying the leash to the treadmill. Today should have been the day that he and Chris went and ran around the perimeter, but Philip said he didn’t trust him enough and that Jen would just have to run on the treadmill. 

Every ten minutes or so Philip would stop Jensen and have him do various calisthenics before getting back on the treadmill. In the middle of doing a set of sit-ups, Jensen got a brief sharp pain behind his right ear. Jen sat up and grabbed his head, “Ouch!” He sat there and rubbed it. Philip looked at him, and shouted something at him, but Jen couldn’t understand a thing the man said. 

Jen frowned at his temporary trainer. Why couldn’t he understand what the mad man was saying? He understood it just a couple of minutes ago when he pulled him off the treadmill and told him to do sit-ups. He shrugged, and let go of his ear now that the pain had gone away. “I’m sorry Sir, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Philip’s face turned a bright red. He pulled Jensen to his feet, walked behind him, grabbing his arms and clipped his wrists together, yelling at him the whole time. Jen frowned. He didn’t like where this was going. The more Jensen tried to apologize and explain that he couldn’t understand the man, the redder Philip’s face got, and the more he was hit. Philip finally turned and strode out of the gym, dragging Jensen behind him. 

When Philip angrily yanked him to his feet and clipped the leash back onto his collar, he expected to be drug back to their rooms, and followed without fighting Philip. He tried asking where they were going when they turned right instead of going to the elevator, but all Philip did was to yell at him again and slap him in the face. He tried to yank away from Philip when he realized he was being drug back to the slave pen. “No, not here! Master, please I’ll be good…” He kept repeating over and over, flashbacks of What Alastair had done to him just a few weeks ago running through his mind. Philip had to grab him by the collar and haul him into the first cell, shouting at him the entire time. Tears were streaming down his face as Philip managed to clip his wrists to chains hanging down from the ceiling. Jensen fainted as his feet were being secured to the floor, he didn’t see when Mitch noticed who was being drug into the cell, dropped the gag and paddle he was carrying, and turned and ran.

~*~

Jensen came to lying in their bed with his master running his fingers through his hair, talking softly to him. Jen struggled to get off the bed and onto his knees, begging his Master for forgiveness. “Please Master, I don’t know what happened. Please Master.” Jared gently pushed him back onto his back, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. His Master said something to him, then flashed him the hand signal for ‘stay’. They had just started to work on them in their nightly training sessions. Jared had explained that there would be times when he would be unable to tell him what to do, but he could give him a signal, like when he was in a meeting. 

Eventually Jared tugged him to his feet, helped him to get dressed, and led him to the table where lunch had been laid out. Jen knelt in his normal place next to his Master and ate mechanically, opening his mouth whenever his master tapped his jaw. When they finished Jared led him over to the couch, having him kneel at his side. He leaned into Jared’s touch when his hand would card though his hair. His master was talking softly to him, but he just couldn’t understand what was being said.  
When his master stood, he went to follow, but was given the signal to ‘stay’ again. He could hear his master in the other room talking on the Jadoonian version of a cell phone, but he had no clue what was being said. When Jared came back, he was holding the sandals Jen wore whenever they left the palace in one hand, and the training leash in the other. His Master handed him the sandals, Jen got the idea and put them on. Once he had the sandals on the leash was clipped to Jen’s collar. When Jared turned to go Jen stood up and followed him, grateful to know how to walk on a leash. Since he assumed that they were leaving the palace, because he had that particular leash on, he knew to stay close to his Master.

When they got to the car, Jen knelt between his master’s legs, and laid his head on his knee, and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on. His master was talking to him and gently stroking him from his head down his back. He had no clue what was being said, but he relaxed into his master’s touch.

He must have dozed off, the next thing he knew his master was gently shaking him and urging him to step out of the vehicle. When he did, he panicked and tried to get back into the car. They were back at the slave center. His master was going to get rid of him, he just knew it. He wasn’t useful now that he couldn’t understand what was being said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's view of what happened.

Jared looked at the door again. The details that were being planned for his trip to the Morgan Family lands were going in one ear and out the other. He was supposed to be escorting the first shipment since they signed the treaty. He was hoping this meeting would be over soon, he wanted to be in his office where he could keep an eye on Jen’s stats, or better yet in the Gym with his Little One. Good thing Sebastian was here to fill him in properly on what was expected of him later, there was no way he would remember any of the details later.

He didn’t like the way that Philip had talked about his Little One yesterday, and had a bad feeling about Jen’s training session with the man today. He knew he should have cancelled it, and any other sessions until Chris was back, but he didn’t want to take the swimming aspect of the training from his Little One. His heart dropped when the door opened, the slave he had sat down in front of his monitor walked in. 

The man quickly and quietly came to kneel at Jared’s side. “Sire, there are flashing lights on the screen.”

“Thank you.” Jared stood, “If you’ll excuse me, there’s something I need to take care of,” he turned to Sebastian, “You’ll fill me in later?” When Sebastian nodded, Jared turned and left the meeting, just short of running, returned to his office.

“Damn it!” He glared at the screen as he saw Jen’s stats go through the roof. He was still in the gym. Jared decided to go and fetch his little one, and teach Philip a little lesson on how to treat his Little One properly. He had made it half way to the to the elevator when a slave came running at him, one he recognized as trying to help him when Jensen had gone missing.

“Sire, he’s been strung up in the slave pen.” Jared growled and ran for the pen, the slave not far behind him. “I alerted the new slave shepard, hoping he could stall the man that drug Jensen in.”

“Thank you, both for getting me, and for trying to protect him.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pen, to the sight of his little one passed out, and strung up by his wrists, with Phillip standing behind him, with a paddle in his hand, arguing with the current slave sheppard. “I don’t care who he is! He deserves to be punished for his behavior. Refusing to follow directions, talking in a foreign language, refusing to acknowledge me.”

“Be that as it may, I’m under strict orders that only His Majesty is to punish Slave Ackles. I understand your grievance, but I cannot allow you to put another finger on him. You will hand me the paddle and step away. Kurt, please release Slave Ackles and see that he comes to no more harm.”

Kurt walked around the arguing men, and lowered Jensen carefully to the floor. He then proceeded to release Jen’s wrists and rub them.

Jared walked into the cell at that point, and went directly to his Little One. “How long has he been out of it?”

“I’m not sure Sire, at least the last five minutes when I got here.” Kurt replied quietly and stepped away.

“Phillip you’d better have a damn good reason for even thinking of touching Jensen!” Jared growled as he picked Jensen up. 

“Sire, your pet was being extremely disrespectful; it stopped in the middle of its work out, and then started speaking gibberish, acting like it couldn’t understand me. It understood me perfectly not five minutes before. When I demanded that it stop playing, and do what it was told, it ignored me. ME! I am above it! It should obey!”

“I don’t give a fuck what he did, or didn’t do! I gave you a direct order not to harm him.” Jared looked over to the Slave Sheppard, “Lock him up until I’m ready to deal with him.” Jared turned to leave, cradling his Little One close to his chest. “My poor Little One,” he leaned down and kissed Jen’s head, “I’m sorry. So, so sorry.”

“You can’t do that! I have every right to discipline any slave that is disrespectful!”

The Slave Sheppard gave him a look of disgust, “Normally you would be right, you have every right to discipline a slave as you see fit. Unless it is a slave marked and claimed personally by a member of the royal family.” He motioned to Jen’s cheek, “This slave has obviously been claimed by his Highness, and therefore you have no right to touch him without permission.”

Jared glared at the man one more time before walking quickly away, keeping his Little One close to him.  
~ * ~

Jared tucked his Little One into their bed. “Poor Little One. I never should have left you with Phillip. I should have gone with you, trained you myself.” He ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I promise to protect you better.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead.

His Little One started to wake up. He carded his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Ssshhh, Little One, it’s ok. I’m here; I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Jared was startled when Jen started to scramble off the bed and started to babble something in a language he didn’t recognize. He gently pushed Jen back onto the bed, and told him to stay flashing the stay symbol they had begun practicing. 

He leaned over, kissed Jen on the forehead, “I’ll be back Little One. I need to make a couple of calls. It’ll only take a few minutes.” 

He walked out to the main room, pulling his phone out as he went. “Hey ‘Bastian. No, I didn’t call about the meeting. … I found him, that damn piece of shit was going to start punishing him for something he didn’t have control over. … I need you to go to my office, I left Jen’s file in my top desk drawer. I need you to bring it to me. … There’s something wrong with his translator. I need to find out what kind they gave him. Yea, thanks man!”

He went and peeked in on Jensen, glad to see that he had stayed resting. He didn’t know what to do for his Little One. ‘I wonder if they can do anything for him at the center. He needs a check up after the surgery anyway.’ He picked up his phone again. “Hi may speak with Jack please, this is Jared Padalecki.” 

There was a quiet knock at the door. He opened the door to let Sam and ‘Bastian in, holding up a finger to let ‘Bastian know he’d be with him in a moment. Sam put the tray down and left. 

“Yes, thank you Jack. … Yes something happened too his translator. … I needed to bring him in for a check up from the surgery anyway. … Tonight would be perfect, thank you. See you in a few hours.”

He turned to Sebastian, “Thanks man. I don’t know what happened,” he took the file from him, and started flipping through it, “he was fine this morning. His translator must have died while he was in the gym with that idiot.”

Sebastian looked at him, “No problem, anything I can do to help. You need anything else tonight?”

“No, thanks ‘Bas. I’m taking him in for a check-up and to figure out our options as soon as we’re done eating.” 

When Sebastian left, Jared went to get Jensen. “Come on Little One, we’ve got to get you dressed, we’ll get something to eat, then get you to the center and see if we can’t get your translator all straightened out. He helped Jen into a pair of scrub like pants and a t-shirt, then led him out the table. They sat and ate at the table, the only difference was tonight he looked through Jen’s file, and there was no conversation.

After dinner, he led Jensen over to the couch and had him settle next to him. He started to run his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I’m sorry Little One. I should have looked closer at your file,” he sighed. “I over looked the fact that you had a temporary translator, and not a permanent one. It’s my fault. I could have had it changed out easily after that whole mess up with Alastair.” He glanced at the clock, “Time to go,” he stood up and gave Jen the stay sign, and walked into their room, pulling out his phone at the same time. “I need the car ready to go, thank you.” He quickly grabbed Jen’s sandals and the training leash. Once Jen had his shoes and the leash was clipped on they quickly went to the waiting car.

He got Jen settled into his place between his knees, and started to rub his head. “Hush now Little One. I know this is scary, I promise to take care of you. I won’t let anything bad happen.” Jared talked quietly to him the entire trip to the slave center, hoping his Little One stay relaxed.

Once they pulled up, Jared had to shake Jen awake, “Come on Little One, we’re here. Let’s go.” He tugged Jen out of the car gently, only to have him panic once he saw where they were. He gently pulled Jen out of the car and hugged him, “I know Little One, this place is scary for you. But I promise we’re not here to sell you, we’re here to get you a new translator and check up on your modification.”

~*~  
He once again found himself in Jack’s office with his Little One. This time he was kneeling next to him instead of standing in the center of the room. “Well now Sire, it seems that we overlooked his translator being temporary, I’m sorry about that. We do have a couple of models we can replace it with, or if that’s too much trouble we’ll buy him back and sell him to someone who doesn’t need him to understand what’s being said.”

Jared glared at him. “I’m keeping Jensen. What are the options on the translator?”

Jack gulped, “Well sire, there are three main styles, another temporary one, one that will make sure that he will understand you, but you won’t understand him, or the one that will go both ways.”

Jared gave Jack a look, “I want to be able to understand him as well.” He kept petting Jensen as they sat there discussing the various models available. Jared finally decided on one that could translate audio only, but could be turned off for times when he didn’t want Jen to listen to what he was saying. They went on to discuss having Jen’s modification adjusted. The slick that came out of Jen’s ass just wasn’t quite the flavor he wanted, and since he was going to be going under for the translator, anyway it was an easy adjustment.

“Very well Sire, we can have him taken care of in three hours. I’ll have him led down to the medical pen, and have him cleaned up and readied for surgery. Did you want to leave him with us and pick him up in the morning?”

“Jensen won’t be leaving my side. He’s scared enough as it is. I’ll get him ready and stay here with him.” Jen was his, and no one else was going to touch him.

“Fine Sire. I’ll arrange for a room then. I’m going to assume that you would like for him to have him sedated during the procedure and pain medication after?”

Jared gave the man a look. “Of course! I don’t want him to be in pain. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“I understand Sire. It’s just that many owners don’t feel like they should pay to be sedated during the procedures. Most just look at their slaves as property, a bit of pain is good for them, reminds them of their place.”

“I don’t want Jensen to suffer.” He just didn’t understand why anyone would want his or her slaves to suffer like that. He knew they were going to have to cut into Jen to put in a permanent translator. The temporary ones could be injected, and they dissolved after a short time, leaving no trace. They were made specifically for people going on short trips on business or vacations. The permanent ones were made to last and needed to be attached at specific places. The one he chose for his Little One was a bit more complicated than most, what with the ability to turn it off and on as he pleased.

“Very well Sire, I’ll have someone lead you to a room for him. He needs to be cleaned inside and out. I’ll send someone in about an hour to shave the area for the translator. Oh, he also needs to be unclothed.”

“Very well,” he said frowning. He didn’t like the fact that his little one would be seen by anyone else. ‘Mine!’ kept running through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's side of the story.

Tears continued to roll down Jensen’s cheeks as he was led down the hallway into a room that looked familiar. It seemed to be the same room where he had been ‘introduced’ to his Master for the first time. His Master sat in a chair placed in front of Jack’s desk. He settled down at his Master’s side, missing the cushions he was usually able to kneel or lay on. 

Jared’s fingers trailed through his hair. It was the only thing that was keeping him calm and in his place at his Master’s side. There was a lot of talk going on between his Master and Jack. He wished he could understand what was being said, he was really scared that his Master was arranging for another auction to sell him at. 

He knelt next to Jared and contemplated making another escape attempt. He’d almost gotten free from here last time, if only that last door he’d gone through hadn’t had an alarm on it. He decided that they’d probably keep an even tighter rein on him, and wouldn’t let him out of their sight. He also remembered what his Master said would happen if he ran again. He decided it wasn’t worth the punishment of making the attempt.

He leaned into his Master’s leg, resting his forehead on his thigh, and wrapped an arm around Jared’s leg. Hoping he conveyed how much he wanted to stay with his Master. His Master’s hand absently ran through his hair, making him feel a little bit comforted. Maybe his Master wasn’t going to sell him after all, he was being kept close, and not sent away with someone to be taken away to the barracks like structure he’d been kept in the last time he was here. 

It felt like he’d been on his knees on the hard floor forever. His Master was still petting him, he relaxed a little bit more every time his Master would run his fingers through his hair, or up and down his back. He didn’t know what was being said, but it didn’t seem like he was being sold. Maybe it would be ok in the end.

Eventually he was pulled to his feet, and was led out of the room by his Master. They were stopped in the hallway by two employees of the center. Jen slipped to his knees quietly. Jen wished he could understand what was being said, especially after his Master handed over his leash to one of the employees. “No, please Master! I’ll be a good boy! Promise, please Master, please don’t send me away!” Jen cried, trying to bury his head in his Master’s side, grabbing onto his shirt.

His Master pried his hands free from his shirt, holding them in one of his own, and knelt down in front of Jen. He said something in a soft voice, motioned for him to go with the center employee, and kissed his forehead. Jen started to cry, begging the whole time as his Master urged him onto his feet to follow the employee. 

Tears streamed down his face as he followed the man who held his leash. He tried to stop sobbing as he was led down a hall into a room. He had been expecting to be taken to the big open room and chained to a cot until he was led to an auction. He was surprised when he was taken into a small room that had a bed, locked cabinet, and a kind of open bathroom in the corner that had no form of privacy. There was a clear curtain around the shower, and no privacy if he needed to use the toilet. A sink with a mirror above it completed the bathroom. 

He was made to kneel near the end of the bed. The center employee laid the leash handle on the bed and said something to him. Jen assumed it was something to the effect of ‘stay’, but he had no intention of moving and being shocked. His eyes followed the employee as he opened the cabinet. “No, no, I’ll be good. Promise, I won’t try to run. You don’t need to use any of that stuff on me.” He glimpsed some of the stuff inside the door of the cabinet. Like the whips, and paddles. It scared him senseless. His mind flashed back to Alastair, and what he had done to him. “No, No. Please” the tears ran down his face. 

The center guy turned to him and scoffed, saying something that he didn’t understand. The guy pulled out a towel, and stuff for him to take a shower and get cleaned up, inside and out. He walked over to the bathroom area and set it down on the sink. Jen relaxed a little bit, he’d rather be uncomfortable getting an enema, than being whipped senselessly. He didn’t like them, but he really liked the ‘reward’ his Master gave him when he did have to have them. He smiled a little at the memory of the first time he’d been given one.

It’d been a few days after Jen had fully recovered from the whole Alastair thing and the weird ass surgery. His Master had knotted his ass for the first time the night before. He’d had a bit of a rough morning with Chris, his ass was still sore and running hadn’t been all that fun. Chris found it funny, and teased him about it. 

He’d been surprised when his Master was in their room waiting for him. Jen went to him, and dropped to his knees, smiling. “Master, you’re early.” 

Jared leaned down, and kissed his head. “I’m taking the day off. Into the bathroom with you, wait for me by the tub.” He turned to Chris, “Thanks for taking care of Jen for me.” 

“Anytime Sire. He’s a good kid, not at all what I expected.”

Jared found his Little One naked and waiting by the tub. “Good Boy Little One. We’re going to do something different today. I want you to pay attention, ok Little One. You’re going to have to be able to do this by yourself.” His Master had then walked him through getting an enema, and making sure he was thoroughly clean both inside and out. 

Once they’d dried themselves off, he’d ordered Jen to get up onto their bed on all fours. Jen quickly did as requested. He still felt a bit weird, the enema wasn’t all that comfortable, but his Master had said he’d done well, and deserved a reward. Maybe they’d go outside for a bit, the last time he’d been given a choice for a reward it had been allowed to go walk through the gardens for a bit. He hadn’t been allowed outside all that much.

He’d been lost in his thoughts and jumped when his Master tied a blindfold around his eyes, Jared’s hands moved down to rub his ass. It was still weird to feel it start to get wet when he got aroused. “Only me Little One.” He leaned down and kissed Jen’s ass cheeks. “Need you to stay still, can you do that Little One, or do I need to tie you down?” 

Jen didn’t like it when he had to be tied down, it wasn’t the most comfortable. He understood why his Master had done it the night before. If he hadn’t been tied down he might have tried to get away when his Master had started to grind his knot into his ass, and would have been hurt, or hurt his Master by doing something stupid.

“No Master, I’ll be good.”

“Good boy, just relax.” His Master started to rub a finger around his hole, trying to get it wet. Jen felt his Master lean over him and started sucking a mark on his neck. Jen felt his hole start to slick up. “That’s it Little One, let me in.” Jen felt a finger start to enter him, he didn’t mind it when his Master was prepping him, he was actually starting enjoy having something up his ass, which to him was kind of scary. 

He wanted to move into his Master’s touch. He could feel his dick get hard without being touched. He knew better than to try to touch himself, he’d already gotten his ass paddled for the one time he’d tried. He whined, “Please Master, please, more…” He couldn’t get the words out, he needed more than the one finger his Master had in his ass.

“I’ve got you Little One. Stay still now.” His Master pulled away from his neck as he pulled his finger out of Jen’s ass. He gently shoved Jen’s shoulders onto the bed so his ass was in the air and pulled Jen’s cheeks apart. Jen tensed a bit when he felt his Master’s nose right up against his hole. “Mmm, smell so good. Can’t wait to taste you.” 

Jen scrunched his nose, what did he mean by taste him, he couldn’t possibly mean …. “Master! Wha??” He tensed up when he felt his Master’s tongue licking around his hole.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time now. Relax Little One.”

Jen tried to relax. His Master’s tongue was back, licking around his hole, and along his crack. He whimpered at the feeling. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not, it was different from anything he’d ever felt. He’d heard about guys ‘eating out’ girls, but never of something like this. “Please …” he wasn’t sure if he was begging his Master to keep going, or to stop. Then he felt his Master’s tongue as it slipped in his hole. He moaned at the sensations running through his body. Oh God! The things his Master was doing with his tongue! He felt his balls start to tighten, “Please Master, gotta …”

His Master pulled his tongue out of his ass, “That’s it Little One, come for me.” Jen felt his Master’s tongue doing all kinds of things to his hole, he couldn’t hold on any longer, and came without anyone touching his dick. His knees gave out on him and he collapsed onto the bed. His Master’s tongue slipped out of his ass as he fell, and was quickly replaced by a couple of fingers stretching him out. “So good Little One, gonna knot your ass now.” He turned Jen over onto his back, pulling his legs apart and up to his chest. “Can you hold yourself open for me?” Jen could only nod his head. Once he had Jen’s hole nice and opened he pulled his fingers from his hole, and tapped his jaw. Jen opened his mouth automatically, and was surprised when his Master put his fingers into Jen’s mouth. “Taste yourself Little One.” Jen automatically started to suck on the fingers in his mouth, before he thought about where they had just come from. He was surprised at the taste, it wasn’t nasty like he thought it would be, it was kind of sweet, but not overly so.

Jen remembered the rest of the night fondly. He had stayed tied to his Master for quite some time. They had talked about Jen’s life back home, and how he might, possibly, be able to earn the privilege of writing home to his family and friends.

The center guy was back and pulled Jen to his feet, and pushed him to sit on the bed. Jen sat, confused, until the guy had pulled off Jen’s sandals. He was pulled to his feet and his pants were stripped off him. He was pushed back onto the bed, this time the guy grabbed a cable from the end post of the bed and clipped it onto his ankle. He then unclipped the leash, and pulled off the shirt Jen was wearing, leaving him naked. 

The guy was telling him something as he motioned to the shower. Jen figured out that he was supposed to get cleaned up, and wasn’t looking forward to having an enema, especially since he wouldn’t be getting a reward from his Master. Jen started to walk towards the shower and stopped as the door opened. His Master walked in, took one look at him, and started to yell. Jen dropped to his knees, closing his eyes at the same time, “I’m sorry Master. Please, I’ll be better. I’ll do better, promise! Please Master don’t get rid of me.” 

Jen opened his eyes, and looked at his Master, surprised at what he saw. His Master wasn’t looking at him and yelling, but looking at the center guy and yelling. His Master walked over to him, pulled him up onto his feet, and gave him a huge hug. He was talking softly to him and running his fingers through his hair. Center guy quickly left the room, cowering as he scooted by the two of them. Jen clutched his Master’s shirt, and buried his face in it. 

Jared led him over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling Jen into his lap. He was talking softly, and running his hand from the top of Jens head to the base of his spine. Jen started to relax into his Master. Jen had no clue what he was saying, but Jen felt better sitting in his Master’s lap. Eventually his Master got them both up off the bed, and led Jen over to the shower. His Master turned the water on, and grabbed the rest of the supplies. He washed Jen tenderly, inside and out, before pulling him out of the shower and drying him off. 

He led Jen over to the bed and had him crawl up on it. His Master looked around the room when Jen shivered. Jen watched as Jared walked over to the cabinet and tried to open it. He looked frustrated when it wouldn’t open. He walked back over to Jen, said something he didn’t understand, leaned down, and kissed his forehead. He started to walk towards the door, and Jen panicked. He tried to get down from the bed to follow, “Please don’t leave me, I’ll be good Master.” Jared gently guided Jen back onto the bed. “Please Master, I’ll be good, promise. Please?” Jen begged, still trying to follow his Master, only to be pushed back onto the bed again. His Master said something to him, gently stroked the tattoo on his cheek, gave him the sign for ‘stay’, and kissed his forehead again. 

Jen scooted down to the end of the bed and stat there, wrapping his arms around his knees. He was cold, and scared. He had no idea what was going on. ‘Please don’t let My Master sell me. Please. I’ve been good. I’ll be better, I’ll learn how to be perfect for my Master. Somehow, I’ll learn the language. Can’t be sold.’

It wasn’t a long wait until his Master returned, with some gal who worked in the center. She quickly went over to the cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a blanket among other things. She handed the blanket to his Master, who in turn brought it over to Jen. He pulled Jen until he was lying down, covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead. ‘Oh, he went and got me a blanket to keep warm. I wonder why he wouldn’t let me wear my clothes, they’d let me stay a bit warmer at least. It’s not like we’re in our rooms, where no one would see me, and it’s warmer there.’ 

Jen tried to pay attention when his Master started talking to him again. Maybe, he decided, if he tried really, really hard, he’d be able to pick up on something his Master was telling him. Jared kissed his forehead again, then started to buckle his wrists into the restraints along the side of the bed, followed by his ankles. Jared pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat on it. His Master sounded apologetic as he turned his head so that his right ear was up. He held onto Jen’s head as the center lady came up behind Jen.

She was saying something, but what, Jen had no clue. ‘If there were only someone else who could speak English.’ Jen was startled as the lady started to do something behind his ear. Jen tried to pull his head away from her reach, ‘No! What are you doing lady? Please Master, tell her to leave me alone,’ he begged, ‘Please, I’ve been good. Promise not to run, please Master?’

Jared laid a finger on Jen’s mouth as he was talking to him softly again. Jen figured he was telling him to be quiet and settle down. He tried really hard to relax, but it was hard with someone doing something behind his ear. When the lady was done, Jared kissed his forehead, and started to unbuckle the restraints that had held him down, leaving the cable attached to his ankle. 

As soon as one of his wrists was free, he reached up and felt behind his ear. There was a big bald patch where his hair had been shaved off. Jen scrunched his face, ‘Why would they shave my head? If they were going to do the translator thing like before, they’d just give me an injection right? That’s how they did it a t home. But wait, it was only a temporary one. Maybe they’re going to actually cut my head open to put a more permanent one.’ Jen smiled a little at the thought, ‘That would explain why we’re here if I’m not being sold, I think. I guess that slaves can’t go to real people’s doctors.’ 

Jensen went to slide off the bed again, to kneel by his Master, but Jared pushed him back on the bed, and flashed him the ‘stay’ sign. Jen lay back down, turning on his side to look at his Master. He wanted to reach out and hold on to some part of his Master, to make sure that he was going to stay with him. However, he did what he was told and stayed still where he was. Jen could hear the door open again, but he didn’t look to see who was there. If he was right, and his Master wasn’t selling him, he was already in enough trouble for looking at people without permission. He figured that if he wasn’t being sold, then he’d better damn well make sure he was following all the rules, or he’d have a very sore ass when they got back home. 

His Master pushed him back onto his back, laid over him, and held his right arm still. Jen peeked over his right side to see what was going on. The center staff that had just come in had a needle in one hand and an alcohol swab in the other. Jen assumed he was going to be given a sedative, or something, so they could do whatever it was to his elbow. Jen decided to look into his Master’s eyes, when he wasn’t trying to hide under the blankets. ‘There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he has a needle and is cleaning my arm. ‘Master won’t let him hurt me.’ Jen felt the needle prick his arm, and flinched. The guy said something to his Master, then left. Jared stroked his head and talked softly to him until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's view of things.

Jared led Jensen out into the hall. They had only gone a short distance down the hall when a pair of center employees stopped them. “Sire, your presence has been requested in regards to your pet’s treatments. Jake will take your pet to the room that has been prepared for him.”

Jared sighed; he really didn’t want to be away from Jensen, and handing him over to someone who thought of him as a pet really didn’t sit well with him. “Very well. Please take care of Jensen. I will be there as soon as possible to get him ready.” He handed the leash over to Jake. Jensen started to cry again, and clutched onto his shirt. Jared tried to soothe him, knowing how scared he must be. He knelt down in front of his Little One, eliciting a gasp from the employees. “It’s ok Little One. I know you’re scared and don’t understand what’s going on, but I promise that no harm will come to you. Jake is going to take you to your room, and I’ll be right there.” He kissed Jen’s forehead and pried Jen’s fingers loose from his shirt. He pulled Jen to his feet as he stood and gave him a gentle push towards Jake. “Make sure Jensen isn’t harmed.” 

“Yes Sire, I’ll make sure no harm comes to him.” Jake led Jensen off down the hall in the direction they had been going.

“If you’ll follow me Sire.” The second employee turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. 

When they reached the room Jared, walked in to see two men in lab coats waiting for him. They bowed as he approached them. “Sire,” the one on the left said, “We were able to create more realistic flavors of lubricant for Slave Ackles. You are having the flavor adjusted in your slave correct sire?”

“Ah yes, thank you.” Jared taste tested several different variations of lubricants, deciding he liked the last one the most; it had more of an apple pie flavor to it that for some odd reason reminded him of Jen.   
He needed to get back to his Little One, Jen had to be terrified by now that he was going to be sold. Jarred followed the directions the technicians had given him to find his Little One, and was met in the hall by the employee who had guided him to the tasting room. “This way Sire, your Slave has been taken to his room, Jake is getting things ready for his cleaning prior to surgery. Jodi will be in to finish preparing him in about a half hour.” 

When Jared walked into Jen’s room, he was livid. Jake had dared to strip his Little one, and was leading him over to the shower. “You were to bring him here and keep him safe,” Jared shouted, “not prepare him! I gave explicit orders that I was going to be taking care of Jensen.” Jared only then noticed how terrified his Little One was, crying and shaking while he knelt. “My poor Little One.” Jared walked over to him, pulling him up for a hug. “I’m sorry Little One; I wish I could explain what’s going on.” He led Jen over to the bed, and sat down on it, pulling his Little One onto his lap, tucking Jen’s head under his chin. “Ssshhh Little One, I’m here now, no one’s going to hurt you.” He continued to talk softly to his Little One while stroking as much of him as he could reach, until his Little One was calm once again.

“I know you’re not going to enjoy this Little One, and I won’t be able to give you your reward until after we get home, but I know you’ll do everything asked of you.” He led Jen over to the shower, and washed him as gently as he could, praising him often for being so well behaved, especially since he couldn’t understand what anyone was saying. 

Once Jen was dried off, he led him back over to the bed and got him settled onto it. Jen started to shiver. “My poor Little One, you must be freezing. Let me see if they’ve got a blanket or something to cover you with.” He walked over to the cabinet and tried to open it. “Damn locks.” He walked back over to Jen. “I’m going to go and find someone to open this damn cabinet so you can have a blanket. I’m sorry Little One, but you have to be naked for when they do the procedures. I’ll be right back.” He leaned down to kiss Jen’s forehead. He took two steps away from the bed before he heard his Little One panicking behind him. “Oh Little One, don’t worry, I’ll be just outside the door. Stay here.” He flashed Jen the ‘stay’ sign and headed out into the hall.

Jared grabbed the first person that walked nearby, “I need someone to get a blanket for my Slave, he’s cold.” 

“Of course Sire. I was just on my way to finish prepping him for surgery.” They walked back into the room, and over to the cabinet, she opened it and handed a blanket to Jared. “Here you go Sire. If you would, could you please restrain him to the bed? I need to shave the area behind his ear where the implant is going to go.”

Jared smiled at her, she was one of the few people he’d met here at the center that didn’t talk about his Little One as an ‘it’ or his pet. “I can do that.” He walked over to where Jen was on the bed, and got him to lie down before he covered him. “I know this is scary, and I promise you it’s not to hurt you Little One. I know you don’t like being tied down, but if you move while she’s shaving behind your ear, you could get hurt.” He secured Jen’s wrists and ankles to the bed as Jodi was finishing getting the shaving supplies together. 

“Sire, if you could hold his head so he doesn’t jerk it, it’ll be much safer for him.”

“It’s ok Little One. I’ve got you.” He turned Jen’s head so he was looking into his eyes. “Such a good boy for me. I know you’re scared but you’re doing so well.” Jen jerked his head and started to panic once Jodi had laid her hand on his head. Jared put a finger on his lips, “Ssshhh, it’s ok, she’s just going to shave a little bit so we can get you a new translator.” He kissed Jen’s forehead again, and held on to his head a bit tighter. 

Once Jodi had finished with the spot behind his ear, Jared praised Jen again, telling him how proud he was. Jared started to unbuckle the restraints as Jodi finished cleaning up. “I’ll let the anesthesiologist know that Slave Ackles is ready for his injection.” She told him as she walked towards the door.

“Thank you Jodi.” Jared turned to look at his Little One when he heard rustling behind him. His poor Little One was trying to kneel at his feet again. “Stay.” He told him as he pushed him back onto the bed, flashing him the sign again. He smiled as Jen curled up on his side keeping an eye on him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here with you.” 

Jared looked at the door when he heard it open. “Sire,” the man bowed as he entered the room. “I’m here to give Slave Ackles the initial injection to put him under. You’ll need to hold him down please. Most slaves don’t like being poked, and if he can’t understand what’s going on, I’d rather not be swung at.”

Jared nodded, and pushed Jen on to his back and leaned over the top of him, holding his arm out for the employee to give Jen his shot. “That’s my good boy,” he told Jen when the only thing he did was to look over to see what was being done. 

He sat back down in the chair by Jen’s head, and stroked his hair, knowing it was helping his poor Jen to relax. “Soon it’ll all be over Little One. Life will go back to normal, you’ll be swimming and working out with Chris again, coming to meetings with me, and I’ll be tied to you in our bed. That’s it Little One, close your eyes, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He leaned forward and kissed Jen’s head. 

Soon after Jensen was out, several center employees brought a gurney into the room. “Sire, they are ready for Slave Ackles in the operating room.” Jared nodded his head in understanding. They carefully and gently maneuvered Jensen onto his stomach, then clipped his wrists and ankles into place. 

“Does he really need to be chained to the bed? He’s out of it and not going to hurt anyone.”

“Standard procedure Sire. When the initial shot wears off the slaves start to panic, if they are already restrained they can’t harm the doctors or themselves during the procedure.”

Jared started to growl, “Jensen had better be knocked out during the entire procedure, I don’t want him to wake up in the middle of it. He’s already scared enough as it is.”

“If you’ve made that clear with the inprocessing staff, then I’m sure that’s what will happen. I can only follow the orders I’m given.”

Jared followed them out of the room, and down the hall. When they got to the operating room Jared was directed to the room next door where he would have a good view of what was happening. He watched as they hooked his Little One up to an IV, secured his head to the table, and started to operate. He really couldn’t stomach what they were actually doing to his poor Jen, so he avoided watching what was happening, only peeking every now and then to keep an eye on his Little One.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tries to wait patiently for his Little One.

Jared was pacing in the observation room, he couldn’t help it. His Little One was being operated on, and he couldn’t watch for long. He walked back to look into the room, he wasn’t sure if everything was going well, something seemed to be off. He wasn’t a doctor so he couldn’t be sure, but it just seemed like something was wrong. The doctors seemed to be stressed over something, and kept looking at the monitors.

Jared closed his eyes, ‘Misha please watch over my Little One. Please let the surgery go fine and let Jensen come out alive and well. I promise I’ll go to church more, and even bring him with me. Just please let him be ok.’ Later Jared would swear that it felt like a hand had run through his hair, just like he did to help calm and soothe his Little One. The next time he dared to peek at the operating room things looked calmer. Maybe it was a coincidence, but he didn’t think so.

When the surgery was done, and they were wheeling Jensen back to his room to recover, Jared was by his side from the instant he left the operating room. “Is he ok? Did everything go ok?” he asked as soon as they brought him out.

“Sire, the doctor will be with you in a few moments.”

“Thank you.”

Jared reached over and pet Jen’s hair as they walked towards his room. “I’m here Little One.”

Once they reached the room, the employees once again transferred Jen from one bed to another. They re-secured him to the bed in the room, this time also attaching restraints to his collar. “Does he have to be restrained? He’s going to be scared enough when he wakes.”

“I’m sorry Sire, but until the translator is turned on, and he can understand what’s going on, it’s safer for him if he is restrained. He needs to stay still for the next couple of hours.”

Jared sighed, “I understand. When will we know if the implant is working the way it should?” He sat down in the chair next to Jen’s bed, reaching out to stroke his head.

“I’m not sure Sire; you’ll have to ask the doctor. He should be here within the next ten minutes or so.”

“Thank you.” Jared turned away from the employees, focusing on his Little One instead of watching them leave. “I’ve got you. My sweet boy.” He started to hum a lullaby that he vaguely remembered from his childhood.

He was still humming when the doctor entered the room. “Sire, I’m Doctor J. P. Stewart. I was the lead on your slave’s procedure. Everything went well for the most part, there was a part that was a bit tricky, but we got it in the end.”

Jared panicked for a moment, “What happened?”

“There was a slight issue with connecting the translator. We’ve got it worked out. Everything’s fine. He should be coming to in the next half hour or so.” Jared relaxed, remembering the caress he felt during the surgary. Doctor Stewart started to check Jen over, writing things down in his file. “In the meantime with the adjustment to lubrication and the insertion of the translator, there are a few physical limitations. No knotting, or anything anally, for at least a week. He also needs to keep the area where the implant is clean and dry until the incision has healed. He’ll need to come back in a week to check on the incision. You can make an appointment with Jack on your way out.”

“Thank you. What about the translator? How does it work?” Jared shook his head, “I mean, how do I turn it off and on?”

Doctor Stewart scratched his head and shrugged, “I don’t know how the technical side of these things work, I’ll send Clarence in to explain it all, have him give you a demonstration. He’s the technical genius who creates these things.” He headed towards the door. 

“When will Jensen come round?” he asked, stroking Jen’s head once again.

“He should be coming around in the next half hour I expect, but he will probably drift in and out of consciousness for the next 12 hours or so.”

“Thank you.” Jared turned his focus back to Jen as the doctor walked out the door.

Jared was sitting by Jen’s bedside talking to him quietly about anything that came into his mind and rubbing his back, when a man he could only assume was Clarence walked in. Jared pictured him outside of the center wearing a tan trench coat instead of the white doctor coat he was wearing for some odd reason. He shook his head to clear the image.

“Hello Sire, my name is Clarence. I am here to show you how the translator installed in Slave Ackles works.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen felt funny. He was dreaming, he was sure he was. That was the only explanation he could come up with for what was happening to him. He was listening to his master and someone else talking, and he understood what they were saying. He just couldn’t say anything, or open his eyes. 

He heard his Master’s voice, then footsteps coming closer to him. He tried to open his eyes again to see what was going on, but he couldn’t; his eyelids felt like they were glued shut. He tried to move his hand to wipe at his eyes, but couldn’t move the rest of his body. Something was clipped onto his collar, if he was still dreaming why would he dream about the shocking charm being attached to his collar? 

“… push this button …” Jen thought he was losing his mind, he must be, - there was no sane way of believing he could suddenly understand what the man was telling his Master. He could understand a few words the man was saying, and then it was back to not understanding a thing being said. He wanted to cry, if he had a new translator injected behind his ear wouldn’t he always be able to understand what was being said, and won’t have it come and go? “… and on any computer just log in, and follow the prompts to adjust the range, or specific areas where it is always on or off.” Jen didn’t understand, were they talking about his translator? He frowned, if his Master had the ability to turn it off and on, that would explain why he could understand and then couldn’t suddenly.

“That seems easy enough. So I click ...” He couldn’t understand again, he managed to get a whimper out, but his Master didn’t seem to hear. He tried to move again, and managed to tug a bit on his arm, when he couldn’t move it, he figured he was tied down again, and whimpered a little bit louder. He was finally able to open his eyes. He saw his Master talking to someone in a doctor’s coat, both were looking at something with their backs turned towards him.

“Please…” he finally whispered. The two men turned to look at him. His Master rushed up to him, and did something with whatever charm they had put on his collar. “Master, please…”

“Ssshhh Little One,” tears started to fall from Jen’s eyes when he realized he could understand him again. “It’s ok, I’m here, I’ve got you. You have to stay still, ok Little One. I can only release you if you stay still.”

“Yes Master, promise.”

Jared leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Good boy. Close your eyes and rest some more.” Jen obediently closed his eyes, thankful he could understand what was being said. He could feel his Master release his ankles before moving up and releasing his wrists, moving them to be by his side.

“As I was saying Sire,” the man said, “keep the charm on his collar, or within 10 feet of it, or it will automatically turn itself off. It cannot be in the water, so make sure it comes off while he bathes. I’m working on an upgrade that will allow your slave to be without the charm, but I’m running into a few problems.”

“Thank you Clarence. I appreciate it.” Jared sat down next to Jen again. “I look forward to the modifications that we discussed.” He began rubbing Jen’s back.

“I will notify you when I complete them.” With that, he turned and left the room.

“I’ve missed you Little One.”

Jen opened his eyes, “I’m sorry Master. I’ll do better, promise.”

Jared chuckled, “There was nothing you could have done Little One. Your parents had gotten you a temporary translator for your trip here; it lasted longer than they normally do. It’s my fault for not realizing that it was only a temporary one, and not having a permanent one replace it sooner, when we could have talked about what was going to happen. This one is special. It’s permanent, but also can be turned on and off as needed.”

“That explains it.” Jensen said smiling.

“Explains what Little One?”

“Why I could understand what was being said, then I couldn’t, and now I can again Master, I’m guessing that you were testing it.”

Jared smiled at him. “Yes Little One. I can control it by the charm on your collar,” he reached out to touch it, “or by computer. I assume you heard Clarence about not getting it wet?”

“Yes Master.”

“Right now it’s set so that you can’t touch it without being hurt, but Clarence is working on that. You’re going to have to remind me, and Chris, to take it off before you get into water. I’ll be able to take you with me to more meetings.” 

“Master,” he asked shyly.

“Hmmm?” Jared stroked Jen’s head. “What is it Little One?”

“Would it be possible for me to learn your language, or at least important phrases in case it breaks down again? Please Master? “

Jared smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his head. “Good idea Little One. We’ll add that to the list of things to work on.”

~*~

A couple of hours later Doctor Stewart walked back in, “Sire. I need to check over Slave Ackles one last time, and then you’ll be able to take him home.” He pulled the blanket covering Jen down to his ankles.

Jen clenched his eyes shut. He was still naked, and now the Doctor was looking at him. Naked. He’d become comfortable being naked around his Master, but around anyone else he was still uncomfortable. He didn’t know why he needed to be naked, they only put in a translator, right? Then again, the last time he was here, after Alastair, he had woken up after some kind of weird ass surgery. 

“Slave Ackles, do you feel any pain in this area?” Doctor Stewart asked as he was poking at the area behind his ear.

Jen opened his eyes, and looked at his Master, silently asking permission to answer the doctor. When Jared nodded at him that it was ok to answer, “Sir, it feels sore, not a lot of pain though.”

“Good, good. You’ll be in pain for a couple of days.” When he finished poking and prodding behind Jen’s ear he turned to Jared, “I’ll give you a prescription for a couple of pain pills, the pain shouldn’t last longer than a day or two. If it does, bring him back in and I’ll look at it.” 

His hands then moved down to Jen’s ass. Jen clenched his eyes again. He didn’t know if he really wanted to know what had been done this time. The doctor pulled his cheeks apart, “Relax slave, I just need to check that everything is healing correctly.” He poked around Jen’s hole. Jen tried really hard not to clench his cheeks and to stay relaxed. The Doctor’s hands worked up his back a little bit to a spot just above his ass that Jensen had figured was sore because of the way he had been laying. “His hole looks good, and the area where the implant is seems to be healing, where we reopened it looks good. The flavor changes won’t be noticeable for a couple of days. If there is a problem with the flavor, bring him back in and we’ll adjust it again.” 

Jen could feel his cheeks turning red. He now understood why he was naked, he’d had another weird ass surgery. His Master had wanted to change the flavor of the lube his ass produced. 

The doctor then moved back up to Jen’s head, reached out and pushed a button on Jen’s new charm. Jen frowned as the doctor and his Master had a short conversation before the doctor turned the translator back on. “Slave Ackles, I expect you to let His Highness know if you are feeling any discomfort, or if something doesn’t feel right.”

“Yes Sir,” Jen replied quietly.

“You are free to take him home as soon as I get the prescription ready. Please don’t hesitate to bring him back in if you think there may be something wrong.”

Once the doctor left the room, Jen was permitted to put his clothes back on. He quietly knelt at his Master’s side, leaning into him, resting his head on Jared’s thigh. “Little One, you need to get back on the bed. Doctor Stewart said that you’d be drifting in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, I’d rather you be on a bed when you fall asleep, and not fall and hit your head if you’re kneeling.”

Jen pouted up at him, “Please Master, I just want to be close to you.”

Jared reached down to pet him. “Get back on the bed Jensen.” Jen scrambled up onto the bed, being called Jensen by his Master was a sign that he was pushing just a little bit too hard. “Good boy. I know how you feel. I promise that I’m not going anywhere without you. You’re Mine.” He leaned forward to kiss Jen’s forehead, stroking Jen’s tattoo.

A center employee entered pushing a wheelchair. Once the employee had gone over the prescription, Jen was seated in the wheelchair, and pushed out the door.

Jen was allowed to lay across the seats with his head in Jared’s lap on the trip back to the palace. He fell asleep again to Jared running his fingers through his hair. Once they arrived back at the palace, Jared had one of the guards carry Jensen up to their rooms, and lay him in their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen woke up the next morning lying on his side snuggled up to Jared. He didn’t remember much from the night before, but whatever meds the doctor had prescribed had given him some very vivid and very weird dreams. He couldn’t remember all of them, only pieces, but what he did remember seemed to have him and his Master taking the place of various characters from stories that he had read. He snuggled in a little bit closer, the movements causing Jared to wake up.

“Morning Little One.” He kissed Jen’s forehead, “How are you doing this morning? Any pain?”

“Some, but it’s not terrible.”

“I’ll give you your meds after we eat.” He sat up and scooted back to the headboard, pulling Jen with him. “We’re going to have to figure out a way for you to take a shower. Your stitches can’t get wet and I don’t want to sleep with a stinky boy.”

Jen sat snuggled up to him, “Master, where are my stitches, are there a lot of them?”

Jared pulled Jen over his lap, and ran a finger in a small circle just above his crack. “There are a few here,” he moved his hand up behind Jen’s ear, “and more here.” He traced a weird shape behind Jen’s ear.

Jensen gave him a thoughtful look. “I can think of two ways we can do this. We can get some waterproof bandages to cover the stitches, or I can take cat baths.”

“What’s a cat bath?”

Jensen explained the process of a cat bath, grimacing the entire time. Jared laughed, “Ah Little One. No, I don’t think that’s necessary. Bandages should be fine. I’ll have someone bring us some bandages.” Jared picked up a phone, and asked for a variety of waterproof bandages to be brought up to them. 

“Alright Little One, breakfast time.” He tugged Jensen out of their bed, threw on a robe, and led Jen into their living room, over to the table. Jen knelt in his regular spot, on the cushion at Jared’s side. Jared reached down and ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “My sweet Little One.” He handed Jensen a smoothie.

Jen gave Jared a funny look. This was the first time his Master had handed him something to feed himself. “It’s ok Little One; Doctor Stewart said you had to have a liquid diet for a few days. I also can’t knott your pretty little ass until the stitches heal, or spank you. But don’t think I won’t punish you because I can’t spank you, there are other ways I can punish you.”

“I’ll be good, promise Master!” Jen squeaked, remembering some of the scarier things he’d seen in the cabinet when he went to get a paddle his first few week here.

Jared just smiled at him, “I know you will. You’re my good boy.” Jared leaned over and kissed his head. “You were awfully squirmy last night. Did you have bad dreams?”

Jen blushed and looked away, “No Master. Just weird ones, it must have been the pain pills.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow at him, “Weird ones, how?”

Jen thought about how he could explain, “Well, I don’t remember all of them, just bits and pieces Master. Stuff from stories I’ve read, or movies I’ve watched. From the bits I can remember, you and I were in them as different characters.”

“Tell me about one of them Little One.”

Jen blushed again, he couldn’t tell his master about the one where his Master was a dragon that was trying to get Jen’s attention, and how could he even begin to explain the scene from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy where they’re in the Heart of Gold and turn into everything. He settled on parts of the dream he remembered from one of his favorite Stephen King novels, The Talisman. “Well, we were walking in the Territories, you were a wolf in overalls and we walked by some towers where men with wings jumped off and glided away. It’s all I can really remember.”

“A wolf in overalls, how odd. You’ll have to tell me more about this story later.” Jared got up to answer the door. “Thank you,” he told the man that handed him a bunch of bandages. “Here we go little one, have you finished your smoothie?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good boy,” Jared sat back down again. He pulled Jen’s head onto his thigh. “Hold still little one, I need to get this behind your ear.” Jared fussed with the bandages, finding one that fit, and placed it over the stitches. “Good boy little one. Come on, over my lap.” Jensen panicked just a bit; the last time he’d been over his Master’s lap he’d gotten a spanking. “Little One, over my knees, don’t make me punish you. I just need to get this on your back.” Jen relaxed, remembering that Jared never spanked him without a reason and that he wasn’t to be spanked for the next few days. 

“Sorry Master.” He quickly lay over Jared’s lap. 

“That’s my good boy.” Jared stroked Jen’s back a couple of times before placing a bandage on his back. Jen started to get off after he felt the bandage put onto his back, until his Master laid a hand on his upper back to hold him in place. “Such a good boy,” Jared said, just above a whisper, “My good boy, lets me do what I want without fussing.” Jen felt his Master caressing his ass, then a finger running around his hole. “Mine, my Little One. My hole. Gonna miss this hole.” 

Jen felt himself blush, and his dick started to fill. He could also feel his Master’s dick start to harden underneath him. He missed this, his Master playing with his hole, making sure he was ready for his knott. Jen had been surprised by how much he’d come to enjoy having something in his ass. The plugs were ok, but nothing compared to his Master knotted him. He wasn’t sure if what he enjoyed more was being held close while they were tied, or the conversations that followed. 

When he’d first been made into a bed slave he’d been terrified of being fucked until there was no way he’d ever be able to walk again, and have a sore ass for the rest of his life. However, things had turned out differently, his Master was kind, and made sure he was always prepped, and almost always made sure he came. He’d learned to enjoy being knotted and having sex, especially when Jared hit that spot deep in his ass. He’d even begun not to mind giving blowjobs. He’d fallen in love with what his Master’s tongue did to his ass when he was cleaned out, and thought that maybe he was going to miss that the most until the stitches healed.

Jen could feel his Master’s dick getting hard under him, he wanted to rub himself on Jared, but knew not to move. Jen could feel the slick in his ass start to dribble out of his hole. Jensen felt himself get harder. “Please,” he begged, “More please.” He felt Jared’s finger slipping into his hole, looking for that spot. Jared pulled his finger out of Jen’s ass after a few minutes, and gave it a light tap, “Alright, time for a shower.” Jensen grudgingly followed him into the bathroom, and got the water started while Jared hung up his robe.

Just as Jared went to step into the shower, Jen panicked, “Master wait!” Jared turned to look at him, “The charm thingie, it can’t get wet.”

Jen smiled at him, “At least one of us remembered before it got ruined.” He unclipped it from Jen’s collar, and placed it on the counter. “This should be close enough.”

Jensen took his time washing Jared, paying special attention to his cock. When he was done washing him, Jen turned Jared so his back was to the shower head and slipped to his knees, leaning in to nuzzle his Master’s cock. Jen looked up at Jared, “Please, Master, may I?”

Jared reached down and tangled his fingers in Jen’s hair. “Yes Little One, you may.” 

Jen licked it from base to tip, giving the head a little kiss before taking just the head into his mouth. He reached up with one hand to fondle his Master’s balls, just the way he liked it. Slowly Jen sucked as much of Jared’s dick into his mouth as he could, bringing his other hand up to lightly grasp the part of Jared’s shaft that he couldn’t take into his mouth. Jen set a slow pace, bobbing up and down Jared’s cock, sometimes his hand would tighten just a bit, other times it would follow Jen’s mouth up his shaft. “So good Little One, the things you do to me.” Jared moaned, clenching the hand he had in Jensen’s hair, “Such a good little cocksucker.” Jen started to move faster now, his hand gripping his Master’s knott. Jared unclenched his hand, and grabbed onto Jen’s head and moved him faster and farther down his shaft. “That’s it Little One, such a good boy, drink me all down.” Jensen swallowed all his Master had to give him, using his hands to milk Jared’s balls and knott. 

Jen smiled up at Jared before he stood up, rewashed Jared’s cock and balls, then washed himself. Jared turned Jensen around until his back was pressed against his chest. He pulled Jen’s arms above his head, around his neck. “Keep your arms where I put them, or I won’t let you cum,” he whispered into Jen’s ear.

“Yes Master,” Jen laced his fingers together.

Jared ran his right hand down Jen’s chest, slowly caressing his way down to Jen’s dick. He used his left hand to rub and pull on Jen’s nipples. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned at the sensations his Master was causing in him. “That’s it Little One, let me hear all of your pretty sounds. Let me know how much you love this. You need to be rewarded for your good behavior,” he whispered in Jen’s ear. He started to tug on Jen’s dick, twisting his wrist as he reached the top. 

Jensen turned his head into Jared’s neck, moaning as his Master started to move faster. Slick was dripping out of his ass. He wanted to bring his hands down and grab something, but knew better. “Please Master,” he begged, “Please.” He knew he wouldn’t be given permission to cum just yet, and he wasn’t sure just what it was that he wanted. He couldn’t make up his mind if he wanted Jared to move faster or to grip him just a bit harder. He bucked his hips into his Master’s hand.

“Such a good boy, taking care of me,” he whispered into Jen’s ear before nipping it lightly. 

“Please Master, need to,” Jen begged, “Please Master!”

“Cum for me.” Jared demanded. 

Jensen came hard at the command, and would have slid to the floor if Jared hadn’t have held him up. “Good boy Little One,” Jared praised, kissing his cheek. “You can put your arms down now.” Jen let them fall from behind his Master’s head.

When Jensen was a little bit steadier on his feet they turned off the shower, stepped out, and dried off. Jen slipped to his knees to wait for Jared to finish getting ready for the morning, before brushing his teeth and hair. He reminded Jared about the charm before he left the bathroom. When Jen finished with his morning needs, he went into the bedroom to wait for his Master to finish getting dressed, wondering what he was going to be doing this morning. He didn’t think that he’d be having a session with Philip after everything that had happened, and he wasn’t sure if Chris was back yet.

“Since Chris is still out for another couple of days, and you need to rest until your stitches are healed a bit more I’m going to bring you with me today.” He told Jensen, as he handed him a pair of shorts to wear. “Or I could leave you here to sleep the day away, but I figure you’ll be pretty bored by the end of the day.”

“I’d like to go with you Master,” Jen replied softly as he slipped on the shorts. He wasn’t given anything else to wear.

“I’m warning you now Little One, it’ll probably be boring for you and I’ll probably turn off the translator during some of the meetings I have. If I forget to turn on the translator when I’m talking to you, just tap behind your ear to remind me, ok Little One?”

Jen smiled at him, “Yes Master.”

“Good boy. What are the rules again?” Jared asked as he grabbed Jen’s pills.

“Walk two steps behind you, kneel at your side if you stop, talk to and look at no one without permission, except Miss Sam and Mr. Chris, and tap behind my ear if my translator is off when you talk to me.”

Jared stroked Jen’s head, smiling at him. “Such a good boy. Take these, then we’ll go,” he said handing Jen a glass of water and two pills.

~*~

Jen had been sleeping on a cushion on the floor at Jared’s side for half of the morning. He was still drifting in and out of sleep; he wasn’t sure if he was sleeping so much because of the pain pills, or because he was bored. They’d come down to Jared’s office, Jared had him lay down on the cushion at his side. He’d fallen asleep soon after, waking up later with a light blanket covering him. He smiled, ‘He really cares,’ he thought.

When he fully woke up, he sat up and folded the blanket, putting it on the corner of his little ‘bed’. He knelt and put his head on Jared’s thigh. When a hand reached down to run fingers through his hair, he looked up at his Master’s face, “Thank you for the blanket Master.”

Jared looked at him, “You’re welcome Little One,” he said before turning back to the papers in front of him. Just then there was a knock on the side of the open door.

Jared smiled as he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. “’Bastien, come in. I’ve been expecting you. You have the notes from the meeting the other day?”

“Yes I do. You’re probably not going to like what was decided.” 

Jared groaned at Sebastian’s statement. “Why am I not going to like it?”

“Not only do you have to accompany the first shipment of trade goods next week, you also have to stay the night for the feast/gala being held in your honor.”

“That’s not too bad. I can deal with that,” Jared looked at his friend’s face. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“At the gala many of the noble’s daughters are going to be presented to you, in the hopes that you will choose one to be the future princess, in order to ‘bring our two kingdoms together.’ And one other thing…” Sebastian trailed off.

Jared quirked an eyebrow at him, “This other thing is…”

“They want you to leave your pet behind. They blame him for what happened to Alastair, and don’t want him in their kingdom.”

Jensen whimpered and tried to bury his head into Jared’s thigh, “Sorry Master, all my fault. I’ll be good, promise…,” he mumbled.

“Ssshhh, Little One. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jared attempted to soothe him by running his fingers through Jen’s hair. He turned back to Sebastian, “They don’t really expect me to leave him behind do they?”

“They do, they’ve offered to provide you with a ‘toy’ for the night, or you can bring a different one of your own, just not Pretty here,” he motioned to Jensen, who was cowering into Jen’s side.

Jared glanced down at Jen again, “we’ll talk more about that later. Anything else I need to know?”

“Only that they want the shipment next week.”

“Damn. Ok, we’ll hammer out the details at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Alrightly then, I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow,” he said, standing up to leave.

“Thanks ‘Bastian, for dealing with everything the last couple of days.”

“What are friends for?” he replied with a smirk as he strode out the door.

“It’s going to be ok Little One, I’ll work it out. If you don’t come with me, you’ll stay in our rooms. No one will hurt you, they know they’d have to deal with me, and if they aren’t scared of me, they’ll be scared of Sam. She’s rather fond of you Little One.”

“I like her as well Master.” He tried to calm down at Jared’s words. His Master cared for him, and wanted him safe.

“Lay down little One, I need you sleep and get better.” He kissed Jen’s head, then gently pushed him down to lie on his cushion, and covered him with the blanket. 

Jensen smiled as he closed his eyes again.

~*~

Jensen was sitting on his cushion, with his back against Jared’s chair. He was doodling on the paper that he had begged Jared for while he was bored. His translator had been turned on and off a few times during the different meetings that he had been present for. It was weird to be able to understand what was being said one minute, then unable to understand a single thing in the next minute. 

He’d only had to remind Jared once to turn on his translator, and that was when Sam had brought in their lunch. She had been frustrated when she couldn’t understand when Jen had thanked her for the smoothie. He’d wanted to laugh when she’d hit Jared on the back of his head for forgetting to turn it back on.

“Master?” Jen asked softly, setting his paper and pencil down and turned to kneel.

“Hmmm?”

“Master, can I learn to read and write Jadoonian?”  
Jared smiled down at him, running fingers through his hair, “Any particular reason Little One?”  
“I’m a little bored, and kind of in the mood to read a book, Master, but I don’t think there’s any in here that I can read without help.”

“I’ll think about it Little One. Anything else you want to learn?”

“Umm, I don’t know Master. If I were at home, I would be getting ready to go to school. It feels weird not to be going to school. Maybe the history of Jadoon? Or anything that I could do to help you.” Jensen blushed, giving Jared his best puppy dog eyes. He really did miss going to school in some ways, and he wanted to be useful for something other than sex. He knew there would be no way he would be allowed to go to a regular school for kids his age here. 

“I’ll think about it Little One, no promises.” Jared looked at the doorway as footsteps approached. Jen glanced at the door, before whimpering and hiding his face in Jared’s thigh. “Bring him in gentlemen,” he answered the guard who had brought Philip before them, “release his bonds, and then you may leave.” When the guards had followed Jared’s orders and left the room, he addressed Philip. “Would you please explain to me your mistreatment of my personal slave?”

“Mistreatment? Sire, I was only attempting to correct the behavior of an unruly slave. It obviously was trying to get out of the workout I was having it do. When the workout started to get a little bit difficult, it pretended to not be able to understand a word I was saying to it. It even went so far as to babble in an unknown language. Then when I got it to the slave pen, it pretended to pass out and made me drag it into the cell. Your slave Sheppard and pen slaves refused to get me the instruments I required to discipline your pet, and interfered when I got the implements myself and went to strike your pet.”

“I’m curious Philip, do you remember the conversation we had the day prior, where I specifically told you not to harm Jensen?”

Philip paled at the memory, remembering what had been said, “Yes Sire.”

“Do you remember me telling you that you would suffer if he was harmed, or came back to me with a mark on him?”

“Yes Sire,”

“The translator Jensen had quit working during that morning. He really couldn’t understand what you were telling him. You are lucky that the shepherd and pen slaves stopped you. Lord Alastair harmed what was mine and died for it. Since there were no marks, other than from where he hung by his wrists, I will not prosecute you for harming my property.” Philip let out the breath he’d been holding in relief at Jared’s statement, “However,” he continued, “I will be talking to your employers, encouraging them to release you from your contract, and make sure you never work as a trainer in our kingdom ever again.”

“But Sire,” he spluttered, “You can’t do this! It’s just a toy! It has no real value other than the pleasure it provides. It should be tied to a bed and never allowed to leave the bedroom.”

Jensen was whimpering and shaking at the words coming out of Philips mouth. These were the thoughts he’d had when he was first made into a body slave. Every now and then the thought that his Master would get bored with him and sell him to someone who would treat him as a toy crept into his mind. That was the reason he had asked about learning something that was useful to his Master, he didn’t want to be sold, or given away to someone who would treat him like an object, and not a person.

Jared stood up from his chair, with Jensen clutching onto his leg as soon as he did. “Be thankful that is all I do to you! You have five minutes to leave the palace, or I will have you prosecuted,” he snarled at Philip. Philip turned tail and ran from the room.

Jared sat down, and pulled Jen into his lap. “It’s ok Little One. He won’t ever come near you again. We’ll find someone else for a back up if Chris is ever out again. Whoever it is will come and train with both you and Chris before ever being alone with you. If you aren’t comfortable, we’ll find someone else.” He stroked Jen’s back, “No one’s going to hurt you. I’ve got you, my good boy.” He kissed Jen’s forehead, and held him close.

“Master, what happens if you get bored with me? Please let me learn something so I’m useful. I don’t want to be a toy,” he cried, burying his face into Jared’s shirt.

“Hush Little One, you are Mine. I’m never going to get bored with you. If you really want to be useful, I’m sure I can find you tutors to teach you.”

“Thank you Master.” Jen sniffled, closing his eyes. He liked it when Jared held him close like this. The pills he’d taken with lunch must be kicking in, as he was getting tired again. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep snuggled into Jared’s chest.

~*~

Life was getting back to normal. Chris had gotten back the day before, and had fun tormenting Jensen during their walk on the grounds. He kept turning Jensen’s translator on and off, just because he could. He would start to tell him a joke, or a story of some kind, then ‘accidentally’ turn it off when he got to the punch line. Jared tried not to laugh when Jensen was scowling as he told him how Chris seemed to find it funny that he could play with his translator. 

Jared was working on finding tutors who would work with Jensen for what Jen called ‘slave school’. Jared was going to allow him to learn to speak, read, and write Jadoonian, learn the kingdom’s history, and politics. He was also allowed to work with Sam in the kitchen one day a week. He knew he was being spoiled being allowed to do all of this, he made sure to thank Jared every time he thought about it. He even went so far as to give his Master a blowjob as he was working, Jensen had been on his knees under Jared’s desk. His Master told him that he might have to do that more often to relieve his boredom while he worked on paperwork.   
During their nightly training sessions Jared was making sure that he learned the commands with the translator off as well as the hand signals. He was learning how to be the ‘perfect slave’; he never realized there were so many things he had to learn so that he wouldn’t embarrass his Master when they were out in public. It was tough, but he was grateful for it. He never wanted to be as helpless as he was while he was between translators. 

They had just come back from the slave center after his checkup. His stitches had been removed, and he was pronounced healthy. He still had to take the antibiotics for a few more days, but not the pain pills. Clarence had managed to adjust the programming on the charm so that he was now able to take it off and put it back on his collar. He couldn’t turn it on or off, which was no big deal, but being able to remove it if Chris ‘forgot’ after their morning training session was a relief. He just knew that Chris was going to conveniently forget one of these days, and probably leave it turned off too.

The short ride back from the slave center Jensen spent nuzzling Jared’s cock, as he listened to his Master tell him all the things he was going to do to him once they got back to their rooms. First on the list was cleaning Jen inside and out so that Jared could rim his ass for as long as he wanted, just so his Master could taste him. The rest of the night, his master planned to knot his ‘tight little ass’. 

It was going to be a long night. Good thing his Master had made sure they had nothing to do tomorrow!


End file.
